Revenge Of the Yokians
by FollowerofChrist834
Summary: It's the day after Eggpire Strikes Back... will the dance just go away, and they really ging to go back to hate each other?
1. To Go or Not TO Go

I did not write this fic alone, my sis helped. I do not own Jimmy Neutron; all I own are the added characters and the plot! Now that the boring stuff is over lets get on with the fic! 

It was the day after the picnic. The Yokians were back at home and, as promised, Jimmy and Cindy are back to hating each other... Or at least they're trying to hate each other.  
"Look what dropped out of an airplane, a SMALL little package." Cindy said laughing as Jimmy fell from the sky as soon as his burp-powered jetpack ran out of energy. Jimmy landed face down in front of Cindy in front of the school. 'Why is he looking at me like that?'  
"Vortex, I see you put your drier on hot again today. Seeing as someone, even with as little brains as you wouldn't buy pants at the store that don't fit." After he forced that through his mouth, which was hard considering yesterday he thought that just maybe she actually liked him. 'Well if she did she doesn't now." He remembered the night before, he could almost swear that when he kissed her goodnight she had smiled, however she was knocked out thanks to him.  
"For your information, these pants cost a lot of money."   
"So do mine, Cindy... er I mean Vortex, however when I pay a lot of money they FIT me." He could not believe that he was able to force that out of his mouth. Vortex, meet me by the lake in the park, after school."  
For some strange reason Cindy didn't know something told her she should. However he could just be trying to do something really embarrassing to her. 


	2. Side Effects

Jimmy's thoughts: I hope she shows up this is the day I've been waiting for.  
Cindy: what do you want (then the side effects from the forget-O-Blaster kick in)  
Jimmy's thoughts: Does she always have to be mean?   
Jimmy: Well maybe you could be nicer.  
Cindy: I'm going to take shower.  
Jimmy's thoughts: What is she doing?  
Jimmy: To do what?   
Cindy: To Clean my finger-eye, duh! (she goes to the water fountain and begins to wash her hair)  
Jimmy's thoughts: Oh no my invention actually worked for once.  
Jimmy: Let's go home  
Cindy: Look at my underwear (points to ponytails)  
Jimmy's thoughts: This is going to be a long day.  
Cindy: Time for school.  
Jimmy: Cindy school is over now.  
Cindy: You're the meanest boy alive and that's not a complement!   
Libby: Girl, over here!  
Cindy: I'm not coming because you're totally mean.  
Libby: Jimmy what did you do to her?  
Jimmy: Well I put a memory eraser on her last night and now the side effects are kicking in.  
Libby: Give her memory back now! She obviously needs it!  
Sheen: Hey, Jimmy over here!  
Jimmy: I'll be there in a sec.  
Carl: Yea Jim come on over here Sheen's cousin Shelby is moving here, you have got to meet her!  
Sheen: She's nice and smart.   
Jimmy's thoughts: I wonder if she's like Sheen. 


	3. Shelby

Jimmy told Cindy to sit on the bench for a second and that he'd be right back. She did as she was told and Jimmy ran off toward Sheen as fast as he could. From as far back as he was he couldn't see much but from what he could see Shelby was about two years younger than him. She had Cindy's hair length but it was brown instead of blonde. Her hair was pulled back like Cindy's. Her clothes consisted of a pink t-shirt with a lime-green rocket on it. She also wore blue jeans that were cut the same as Cindy's. 

Now that Jimmy was a little closer he could tell she had Cindy's eye shape but her eyes were brown instead of green. Now he was close enough to overhear Shelby talking to Sheen.

"SHEEN! I do not care if there was a new episode of Ultralord on today. And I care even less what it was about! I do not watch cartoons, Soy una scientifica! (I am a scientist for those of you who don't know Spanish)"

'Ok so apparently she was not totally like Sheen.' Jimmy was now standing by Sheen across from Shelby. 'She is wearing the exact same cross necklace that Cindy wares only on special occasions. The one I gave her as a b-day present in the 4th grade.' "You know Spanish?" 

"Why wouldn't I? I did just move in from Cancun, Mexico."

"Do you know any other languages?" 'She speaks English pretty fluently.'

"Let's see, I know Spanish, English, ASL, German, Hebrew, Romanian, and French. Oh, and I know some Japanese, but not much."

'No way! She is not smarter than me. So she knows more languages than me, big deal!' "Are rockets like a school sport or something?"

"No I've always liked science but astronomy is my favorite branch before chemistry."

'No, way, this is not happening!'  
"And from the looks of it you like chemistry best. Seeing as you have an atom on your shirt." 'He's cute, I'll have to remind myself to ask Sheen if he's available.'

"Yea." Jimmy said calmly. "No hiding that one." 'She's not that bad, and she is just as breathtakingly gorgeous as Cindy, if not more so. Wait you are about to ask Cindy out, you do not like Shelby.' "Well... I... have to... get back to what I was doing. Bye" And with that he ran off to Cindy, who had her pants off and was going to throw them into the trash. 'You know for being dumb she's actually kinda smart, even though she looked so cute in those pants with her ankles showing, they never did fit her.' "Wait, Cindy, no!"

"What I was putting my pants in the washer cause I sat in ice cream?"  
Jimmy didn't know what to do. 

"Cindy, I…I...I…" He grabbed her and swung her backwards like in the movies and gave her a kiss similar to the one Snow White recipes in the movie.   
By the magical power of the kiss Cindy was cured. One problem, she is zapped to reality and she is in Jimmy's arms, with her pants off, AND Shelby, Sheen, Libby, and Carl are walking up to Jimmy and Cindy but are frozen right where they stand.


	4. Trouble

Cindy had just gotten out of her trance and the first thing she saw was Jimmy's face, inches away from hers. "Neutron," she said in that voice that she does whenever something goes wrong. "What are you doing? And why are those people staring at me?" Cindy pushed Jimmy away knocking him into the trashcan. Jimmy hit his head pretty hard on the side of the trashcan. Not hard enough to knock him unconscious just hard enough to make him confused for a few minutes

"Uh, are these yours," Jimmy asked handing Cindy a pair of clown shoes that he had fallen on top of? (Don't ask me how they got there.)

"Like, I wouldn't be caught dead in those!" Cindy said. Then she held out her hand and yanked Jimmy out, after letting him try a few times. Jimmy fell down, as did the garbage can spilling a few items on the ground, namely Cindy's pants and an ice-cream cone, along with a few other pieces of paper. "What are my pants doing in the trash? With chocolate ice-cream on them?"(Ok I should explain see, the side effects were kind of as if she experienced amnesia, she can't remember what she did while the side effects were still in effect.) "Neutron, I know you had something to do with this!" She said as she wiped of as much of the ice-cream off of her pants as possible as then put them on.

"I can fix that… I mean I have an explanation!"

"So it is your fault!"

"Yes, no, kinda." Jimmy said not knowing what to say. She threw her pants into the trashcan, however it was because of his side effects.

"Well, I suppose you think it's funny?"

"No, well kind of humorous I guess."

"Well I'll show you humorous in class Monday!" With that she stormed off in the direction that Nick happened to be heading.

"Like, are you ok?"

"I am now."

"Wanna go to the candy bar?"

"Sure, but I have to go home and change."

"K, meet me there in like 10 minutes?"

"Perfect."

Jimmy was standing by the trashcan utterly confused, when he saw that Shelby was standing off by Sheen and Libby sitting on the bridge rail with her feet dangling off the edge; looking into the watery reflection while gently swinging her feet back and forth. They had all been watching the whole scene. He walked over to where they were staying. "Hi, Shelby?" Shelby looked up with her beautiful smile. "Do you want to go to the Candy Bar?"

"I'd love to. Sheen, I'll meet you back at home. Jimmy is taking me to the candy bar" Sheen gave Jimmy an 'I thought you liked Cindy' look. Shelby hoped off of the rail and slid her shoes on Jimmy took her hand and they walked into the setting sun toward the candy bar. 


	5. At The Candy Bar

As Jimmy and Shelby enter the candy bar they immediately saw Cindy and Nick at the jukebox.  

'Cindy looks so cute in that light pink tube top and jean Capri's.' "Um want to sit here?"

"Sure" 'I can't believe Cindy pretends he's a dork he totally isn't.' 

"Nick it's chilly I wore a very…"

"Cute top." Nick said before she could finish, "Here's my jacket."

'Who does he think he is finishing my sentence! Although his jacket is pretty warm.' "Thanks." 'He doesn't look near as good without his jacket' 

Just then Sara (the new girl) walked in with a pretty smile. She ordered strawberries dipped in chocolate. Jimmy couldn't exactly hear her that well. Sam (the candy bar owner) saw Jimmy listening and just smiled wondering why he was listening. Jimmy was wondering who Sara was. 

'Is Jimmy even listening to me' "Jimmy?"

"What… sorry I just have to…. use the restroom."

'Right like he really needs to use the restroom doesn't he know I'm not stupid?' "Ok." Surprisingly Jimmy did go to the bathroom at least from what she saw.

In the bathroom jimmy went right into the stall to think. 


	6. Confusion

Jimmy had to sort his thoughts out aloud, which he couldn't do here because, well it's a public bathroom, anyone could just walk in. He also knew that he couldn't just leave Shelby and go home to his lab where not even Sheen, Carl, or his parents could get in. 'Ok I stay, split a ice cream, then ask if she is ready to go. No she's smarter than that. I could be honest with her, nah I don't want to hurt her feelings. I wish Goddard were here, he'd give me the perfect idea.'

Jimmy walked out of the bathroom knowing he'd been in there a few minutes to long.

"Are you ok?" Shelby asked. Jimmy could tell she was genuinely worried about him. 

"I'm fine, want a ice cream?"

"Are you sure? And I think I'd like a shake instead, if that's ok with you."

"Positive, and that's fine."

"Thanks, and you can talk you know."

"Thanks. Waiter, I'd like a Strawberry smoothie and a," he looked at Shelby as if asking what flavor. 

"Strawberry-banana."

"Strawberry banana shake."

"Ok, I'll be right back." The waiter said and hurried off.

'I wonder what Cindy's up to?' Jimmy asked. He could tell that Nick was trying to talk to her but for once Cindy didn't care.

"So anyways I just went to get my hair restyled and my hairstylist quit. I cannot believe she would quit without telling me. 

"Um-hum," Cindy mumbled. 'Neutron doesn't seem to be enjoying his date either. I wonder why.'

"Are you ok?"

Cindy could tell Nick obviously didn't care. "Yep."

"Just curious cause you haven't touched your chocolate shake at all. And I know how much you like those."

'Shows how much he cares, he didn't ask me what song I wanted to play on the juke box, what kind of food I want, anything. I like strawberry shakes not chocolate shakes! Jimmy would have asked, he did for Miss Smarty over there.'

"I guess I am just not hungry. I have to go to the bathroom to fix my hair."

"Your hair's fine."

"It's, too dry, I have to moisten it up."

"Ok, go ahead. Can I have your shake?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." 'Is that all he cares about? That he gets a stupid shake?'

'Cool, my favorite, well duh, I ordered it.'

Cindy went to the restroom and stood in front of the mirror to sort out her thoughts. 


	7. Cindy's Thoughts

'Ok so obviously I'm not having a great time, neither is Neutron. Lovely, if I would have just given him a chance to explain, maybe he was going to…. Nah, he hates me. But then he seemed so sad when I left. Not that I had to turn around and look back I just felt compelled to. So I tell Nick I'm not feeling good go home and when Jimmy gets done with Miss I'm so smart and beautiful! Cindy control yourself.' 

Cindy decided to do just that and cupped her hands to get a drink of really hot water. "That should do it." Cindy said. Cindy walked out of the bathroom and to her table but not before giving Jimmy a look that said 'I'll talk to you later.'

'What was that about?' Jimmy asked himself after seeing Cindy give him that look. 

"Nick, I'm not feeling very good." Which was hardly lying, since she felt horrible about treating Jimmy the way she had. "I just wanna go home, is that ok?"

"I guess you have no choice since your not feeling good, want me to walk you home?"

"I'll be ok, I do have my own legs you know."

"Well then, I'll see you later?"

"Call me."

"You bet." 'Cool, now I can go talk to that cute girl over there.' Cindy started walking home and not long after Jimmy walked home as well. 


	8. Sara

While Cindy and jimmy were walking home they were both thinking out loud, but they didn't know it.  
Jimmy: You like me?  
Cindy: What? I didn't say anything... you like me?  
Jimmy: Why would I?   
Cindy: I don't know maybe cause you said so!   
Sara: Excuse me, I am looking for Shelby, she's a good friend of mine, I haven't seen for a while.  
Jimmy: Oh she's at the candy bar... who are you?  
Sara: I'm… I'm... I'm nervous.  
Jimmy: Hi, um… nervous.  
Cindy: Jimmy, her name really isn't nervous, is it?  
Yokians talking to Sara through a microphone: Tell him to bug off.  
Sara: No. My name is Sara... sorry Cindy you look like somebody I knew from kindergarten 


	9. Love At Long Last

"I'm Sorry, I have like no idea who you are." Cindy said looking at Sara; something about her just wasn't quit right. She stuttered kind of like Cindy did when asked if she liked Jimmy, as if she were hiding something.

            "Umm, I'd love to show you around but Shelby is at the Candy Bar, and uh… I'm kind of trying to talk to Cindy. 'First it was Nick when we were in space, then Betty at my party, then Nick again, then nervousness, then Shelby, and now this Sara girl.' Jimmy thought bitterly. So I guess I'll see you around?" Jimmy said slightly annoyed that just as he was about to confess, once again someone had interrupted him 

            "Sorry to bother you, I'll go find Shelby."

            Inside her ear where the Yokians had placed a microphone thingy she could hear King Ooblar, King Goobot was killed on his way back to Yokeus, say "Meet Cindy later so that we can have a little chit-chat."

            "Um… Cindy? Can we get together later at the old abandoned movie theater?"

            "I guess."

            "Cool, see ya then." 'She seems so nice, why should I do that to her?' Sara thought. The Yokians had inserted a brain wave reader in her head as well so they knew what she was thinking.

            "Because," King Ooblar said, "Jimmy loves her and if we get her we get him, got it? Remember this is the person who killed Goobot." With that Sara walked off to find Shelby, they had a score to settle.

            "Anyways two days ago when the Yokians had tried to take over they used you to figure out how to get into my lab."

            "Why would they do that, I don't know how to get into your lab?"

            "Uh… you kind of tricked Carl and Sheen to tell you how to get in."

            "So why don't I remember that?"

            "Well…uh…" 'Why can I never just say a sentence when it comes to telling her how I feel?' "See, after the Yokians left the town had a picnic and well, I had to erase your memory so you wouldn't know how to get into my lab?"

            "And that has anything to do with us liking each other how?"

            "Um… well… when I had the memory eraser on you I kind of took the opportunity and danced hand-in-hand with you, even though you were virtually zonked out well just touching your skin…" He didn't know if he could go on. 'Why can't I ever just say what I want to?" "Um… just touching your skin made me feel, complete. Like there was no longer emptiness inside me that there was when you teased me. After that you were still zonked out so I walked you home and when we got there you were starting to respond, however I could still tell you were clearly still pretty out of it, we sat down on your swing like we are doing now and just talked, no teasing or nothing. But when I realized you were starting to become more and more aware of what was happening I said good-bye and well…. basically we shared a 30 second kiss that will last me a lifetime." Once Jimmy finally got the erg to say that they sat quietly on Cindy's swinging chair swinging back and forth to the rhythm of  Open Your Eyes from the Lizzie McGuire Soundtrack

"You've been searching the world to find true love  
Looking in all the wrong places  
When all the time you've been blind to love  
It's plain as a nose on your faces  
  
It's here, it's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love  
  
You've been down on yourself   
Thinking something's wrong  
Wonder why love's never found you  
Don't you know it's been right here all along  
If only you look around you  
  
It's here, it's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love  
  
Love has been right by your side  
So close that you couldn't see  
If love could speak  
He will shout to the sky  
I've always been here  
I always will be  
  
I'm here, I'm now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love  
  
Open your eyes to love  
Open your heart to love."

"I guess it really has always been there, hasn't it?" Cindy said at last when the song had switched to Sadie Hawkins by Reliant K. "Wait… that is too creepy, who's playing these songs?" Cindy turned around and realized it me back there behind them. I motioned them to continue what they were doing and used Jimmy's time-warp machine and turned back time a couple of seconds so that Open Your Eyes was just ending. Since Cindy already knew who was there she continued how she should have. "I guess it really has always been there, hasn't it?" Cindy repeated.

"I guess so, I guess we have just ignored it, even if it was screaming in our faces."

"Like in space?" Cindy suggested remembering how she could clearly tell it was love in Jimmy's eyes for one millisecond in time.

"And when accidentally made us switch bodies?"

They both laughed and then a thought crossed Cindy's mind. "You didn't like… change clothes or take a bath or anything did you?" She said scared of what the answer would be, if he did take a bath then he had seen her naked, if he didn't then her body went a whole 2 days without being cleaned.

"Um… I kind of had to take a bath, but I swear I did not see anything." Jimmy remembered turning off all the lights and stumbling around in an unfamiliar territory, her mom had actually unlocked the door and asked what on earth her 'daughter' was doing. He had told her that someone at school had dared her to go a whole day without looking at herself. Her mother laughed and told 'Cindy' not to hurt herself. Then a similar thought crossed Jimmy's head. "You didn't do any of that stuff did you?"

"Relax, I'm a girl, we are not perverted like you guys are! (Sorry guys) Yes, I did take a shower but it only lasted like 3 minutes, and I swear nothing crossed my mind."

Jimmy sighed with relief, wait, did she just say guys were perverted… 'Oh well, that's Cindy for ya.' Jimmy thought. They spent the next hour or so reflecting on the past. When they finally reached the time that Jimmy had a party while his parents were out Cindy confessed that she had gotten jealous of Betty. "Well then, looks like I owe someone a dance… that she'll remember. That is…" Jimmy was so afraid that even though it was clear she liked him she would say no, "if, you want a dance."

"Jimmy, I thought you were a genius, were you like zoning off for the last two hours? Of coarse I would love to dance with you, in fact nothing could possible make me happier." 'Ok so not exactly nothing but surely he got the point.'

Jimmy turned around to face me and told me to put on God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You by N'SYNC. I did as Jimmy told me and put it in while he got up and took Cindy's hand and lead her to the middle of the yard where it was pitch black besides the full moon and stars that shown down brightly on the couple. (Don't ask me why but though out the entire city streetlights, car lights, house lights, every form of lighting had been turned out.) After the dance Jimmy kissed Cindy and to his surprise she didn't pull back, in fact after they both sat done again she was the one that started kissing him. (Ok again a weird thing happened and the only artificial light on was the floodlight in front of Cindy's house that was directly above them, however no the parents were not spying.) Jimmy undid Cindy's hair and they again started to talk, namely because Cindy didn't want her hair down.

"Why not, it looks better."

"Cause, it feels weird."

"For me?" Jimmy could not believe he ad used that excuse.

"For tonight I guess."

"Thanks." Jimmy said and kissed her lightly on the cheek, Cindy just beamed thrilled to finally be able to say that she had kissed Jimmy.  Just that second Libby chose to come running down the street because Cindy had forgotten about their movie night.        


	10. movie and a morning

            "Girl, the movie starts in 10 min." Libby said.

            "Oh I totally forgot, Jimmy talk to you later" Cindy said quickly. 'Darn she ruined the moment, hopefully he will forgive me'

            "Ok I'll be waiting" Jimmy said disappointed. 'Every time we talk we get disrupted.'

            Cindy and Libby went to see the new movie love or hatred.  It's about a girl who has to choose either go out with this guy or she'll never see him again. After the movie Cindy thought it was sad and horrible. She thought this because if she was there and made the wrong decision she wouldn't see him ever again. Libby on the other hand loved it. She thought it was sad but happy at the same time. Like how she made the wrong decision but found his wallet. The girl found his address and asked him out. 

            "Lib see you later I need some rest" Cindy told Libby. She went to bed. When she woke up the doorbell rang. It was Sara. 

"How come you didn't show up last night?" Sara asked. 

"Sorry last night I was really forgetful let me get dressed I'll meet you in the ally in an hour" Cindy said.

She put her hair up in a glittery hair bow. Her shirt was purple with a pink glittery butterfly on it.


End file.
